


Santa, Baby

by amazingbrado



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith may be a slight Grinch, Lance is just as messy, M/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingbrado/pseuds/amazingbrado
Summary: This is the Secret Santa gift for the Klance Secret Santa Tumblr Gift Exchange. I wanted this to be really good so I spent a little longer on it than expected but here is the finished project.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No1DigiBakuFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/gifts).



Keith had a problem.

A very distracting problem.

Lance had dark caramel skin and swirls of chocolate hairs. His ocean blue eyes contrasted nicely to the rest of his slim body, color shimmering like waves pools in his iris. Lance's laugh lit up every room and he didn't even have to say a word to let everyone he know he had entered. He made terrible puns and had the worst pick-up lines to date but for some strange reason, Keith was incredibly smitten. Maybe it was how soft his skin was or how warm his body was even when it was freezing. May it was the way rain looked when it ran down his face and lingered on his eyelashes. Maybe it was how he draped his whole body over you, not caring how much taller or smaller he was compared to you. Maybe, just maybe, it was the slight pink pigment in his lips or the way his fingers could glide over every inch of skin in such a smooth gesture of-

"Keith, are you listening?", Shiro waved a hand in front of his assistant's face, snapping the boy back to reality. Shiro's eyebrows were furrowed as Keith straightened up in his chair and look at his superior.

"Uh, I'm sorry. What was the question?", Keith spits out, rubbing his eyes slightly. Shiro sighed but leaned back in his chair and taking a bite of his sub. 

"What do you think about Allura's Secret Santa proposal?". Keith wrinkled his nose and looked down at the now cold pizza he had been eating.

"Seems dumb."

"Oh, come on-"

"Shiro, in order to do a secret Santa thing exchange we will need to have a Christmas party. Every time we have an office Christmas party, it goes horribly wrong."

"That's not entirely true.", Shiro protested, folding his big arms.

"Last year, Pidge had an allergic reaction the coconut chocolate balls."

"That was one time."

"Lance puked on Hunk the year before that."

"Okay but-"

"Matt kissed you last year too."

"That was an accident-!", Shiro blushed profoundly.

"Coran got  _way_ too buzzed in 2014."

"Keith-"

"Or can we recall the  _Takashi Shirogane Drunk Closet Incident_ of 2013?"

"Okay! I GET IT, KEITH.", Shiro rubbed his eyes with one hand and looked at his co-worker. "This year will be much more fun, I promise."

"I don't know, Shiro. I never even have fun at these things.", Keith pushed up from his desk chair and looked at the lights strung around the office hall.

"Maybe because you never get into it. You always just stay completely sober, sitting in the background like a Grinch."

"I am  _not_ a Grinch."

"Yeah, Shiro. Keith is more a scrooge.", Pidge appeared, walking toward Keith, arms full with a ton of copies.

"Just because I don't get caught up in your crazy drunk Christmas scandals, doesn't mean that I'm a Scrooge." 

"Being sober at office parties seems really boring.", Pidge wrinkled her nose. 

"Pidge, you are a 19-year-old intern who looks 13. You've never had a drink in your life."

"But I am practically a kid and have fun at the office parties by eating all of Hunk's food and remixing all the Christmas songs. You, however, always stand off to the side with a hot chocolate in hand. Sober, lonely, and bored.", Pidge mimicked him by putting a hand on their heart and making an exaggerated sad face.

"I don't need to drink to have fun at a party. Hunk never drinks!"

"Actually, we should cut back on the drinks this year. Keith, you can have fun this year through the Secret Santa!", Shiro smiled convincingly.

"Secret Santa?", Pidge turned her head to the side. Hunk and Lance rounded the corner and stepped in front of Keith's desk which was right in front of Shiro's office.

"I heard Secret Santa!", Lance hopped excitedly from foot to foot. 

"Allura brought up the idea to me this morning and I think it would be fun.", Shiro explained and looked at Keith. "Some people are against it, unfortunately."

"How about we take a vote?", Allura's voice flowed into the conversation followed by Coran who stood next to her with a clipboard.

"That's a wonderful idea. All In favor of Secret Santa idea, raise your hand.", Allura said as she raised her hand. Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Coran, and Lance all raised their hands but Keith hesitated slightly. Lance looked at Keith with a slight plead in his eyes.

"Keith?", he said, his eyelashes reflecting the fake light. He looked so vulnerable but also so strong that Keith didn't even reject the extra beat his heart trembled. 

"Fine."

The office erupted in cheers and Lance gave him a big bright smile full of pearly white teeth, sparks flying in Keith's chest.

He was in  _way_ too deep.

* * *

 

Up until the party on Friday, everyone got a stocking on their desk including all the other office workers. They picked out of a hat filled with all the workers for their recipient. Every day you were allowed to put in something the other person's stocking anonymously. Everyone was allowed to put anything in anyone's stocking but the final gift given at the Christmas party need to be from the secret Santa to the pulled name. Keith reached into the Santa hat and pulled out his slip of paper and opened it. Keith couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at his slip.

_Katie "Pidge" Holt_

Keith loved Pidge but she was close to impossible to shop for. However, next to him, Lance had beamed in pulling out his slip. Keith could feel a twinge of jealousy in his gut as Lance's eyes lit up and his cheeks filled with affection. He probably got Hunk or the "cute" girl from B4 who works in the sales department. The look may have made him a little uneasy but Keith couldn't help but stare at the expression. Lance turned to him and smiled cheekily to which Keith rolled his eyes back. He gestured to his paper and raised his eyebrow. Lance put his a finger to his lip as to say "It's a secret.". Keith's heart pounds as Lance's lip skim his long finger and winks with one eye. My god, Keith could just melt. 

Shiro laid on their couch that night and spread out his legs. "Keith, Lil' brother, do you love me?"

Keith raised and eyebrow, not shifting his focus off his book. "Only as much as a brother can."

"Then you should help me with my Secret Santa gift." Keith scoffed and gave his adoptive brother an amused look.

"Did you put this all together? And you can't even find a gift for your pick?"

"I want it to be really special...like...romantic...", Shiro rubbed his neck shyly.

"No way, dude. You got Allura didn't you?", Shiro gave him a confused look but brightened up.

"Yes!  I need help writing to her. I want to go along with the idea where you put in a letter or gift every day until the party but words are so..."

"Hard? I feel you there. But why do you want my help? I'm  _terrible_ at any kind of social interaction, especially expressing feelings like that.", Shiro gave Keith and unconvinced look and rolled his eyes.

"Keith, if I wrote down everything you think of when you look at Lance and published it, you would win a Nobel prize."

Keith's face heated up as he stammered, "B-But that's-"

"Listen, I just want to...uh...impress her. I want to show... _her_ how I feel through words. She deserves to know how I feel."

Keith sighed and looked at the ceiling. "What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe some sort of theme. Each day has a different theme.", Shiro took out a notebook and jotted some things down.

"Oh, that's not too bad. Tuesday can be like her outer appearance, Wednesday could be her personality and Thursday could be how you feel when you are like with her or something."

"Friday?"

"We both know you are going to do something cheeky like 'See you tonight' with a dumb winky face."

"Don't sell me out, Keith.", Shiro laughed. "Alright, sounds like a cute plan. Could you write an outline for them?"

"What?! This is your gift, not mine!", Keith protested.

"I could come up with a plan easily. I needed help on the actual writing part. Show me how it's done, little bro.", Keith scoffed and returned to his book. Shiro smirked slightly, "Unless you're not up to the challenge. I get it."

Keith whirled around, "I'm in."

* * *

 

That night, Keith sat down at his desk and stared at the pieces of blank paper. He closed his eyes and breathed. The pencil moved on its own as all of the thoughts burst into Keith's head. 

Outer appearance. He imagined Lance's beautiful glowing complexion and the way the corner of his mouth quirked perfectly just before he laughed. The way his eyebrows would pierce together when he gave the affectionate smile he has reserved for his close friends or the way his mouth made a perfect upside-down "U" when he was sad. The eyes that looked like mixes of emeralds, pure water, and blue topaz. His iris looked like lakes of eternal life that you could just dive into and never come out of. Keith loved how slim and tall he was and imagined tracing every freckle, every birthmark, and every scar. It made Keith crazy to think about how all he had to do was reach out and touch the soft skin that lingered in front of his eyes or embrace the warmth that the boy had let off whenever he laid himself over you.

His personality? How many times can he say perfect? Lance could be competitive and rash but maybe that's what made him endearing. His humor was such a huge thing about him, how he could make anyone laugh no matter how hard you tried to contain yourself. How was he able to make you smile even in the darkest of shadows? How was he able to be such a bright light despite his own insecurities was something Keith couldn't quite understand and yet it didn't bother him. But Lance was so much more than a comic relief kind of guy. He remembered the tears he held back when Hunk got in a car accident or the anger he held back when the doctors refused to let him see the guy. The pure worry and care he had poured out when Pidge moved to go to college. Even when he had hugged Keith that day at the hospital when he had almost cried from the stress of Shiro's condition in his coma. All these traits he had proved over and over again, never stopping until he did everything he could. Sure, he could pretend to only care about himself but when it came down to it, he would jump in front of a bus if it meant saving someone else. 

Lance never failed to make him feeling special. Just being in his presence made every ounce of stress flow out of him. It didn't matter if they were fighting or talking or just working, Lance was the best to be around. Keith couldn't help but feel his heart rate pick up when Lance complimented him or encouraged him. He couldn't help the burning in his skin when lance brushed past him or shook his hand or even hugged him on the rare occasion. He always felt like he might melt under the pressure or faint when Lance winked at him or practiced his playful pick-up lines in the office. He couldn't help but want to hold onto him and never let go for the first time in his life.

Keith felt himself almost panting as he put his hands to his eyes. His face was fully flushed just thinking about his crush. He looked down at the complete pages and handed them to Shiro. His older brother read over the full sentences he had written in _way_  to much detail for an outline. Keith was looking the other way, face full of blush with a stubborn pout plastered when he heard a sniff. His eyes widened as he turned his head. Shiro had a hand clenched on his thigh, his face full of shock and awe. Tears dripped down his cheeks, turning his pale skin red.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!"

"Keith...this is beautiful.", the raven hair boy looked at the one he was reading where he had talked about Lance hugging him when he cried about Shiro.

"Wait- I..."

"I didn't know you cried."

Keith looked away. "Obviously, I'd be torn up."

Shiro chuckled and pulled Keith into a hug. "Lance is a good guy. I'm glad you chose him over anyone else to fall in love with."

"I'm not...in love.", Keith tried to say but the words felt like lies of poison in his mouth.

"Whatever, kiddo."

* * *

 

Tuesday came in a flash. Keith sat down at his desk after putting and alien pin in Pidge's stocking with a small notecard that said: "From Secret Santa". He reached into his stocking and pulled out a letter with a small item attached. It was a red lion eraser to go on the top of his pencil with little yellow eyes and a black nose. The note said, "I'd be _lion_  if I said you weren't the hottest thing out there. ;)))". Keith figured it was probably from one the younger workers downstairs but his heart couldn't help but jump at the thought of the cheesy pick-up line coming from Lance. 

Keith looked up and saw Lance reached into his stocking and pull out a white envelope with a heart sticker. He unfolded the letter and leaned back against his desk, his white undershirt revealing a small bit of skin at the waist, his coat hung on the rack next to him. His raised eyebrow softened as he read it and his lips parted a tad. He began to blush and look around the office before returning back to his letter and smiling. He placed the letter inside his desk and made his way to the coffee machine before stopping by Keith's desk.

"Hey buddy, what did you get?"

Keith held up his pencil with the small lion on it. 

"It's cute, you like it?"

Keith shrugged and looked at the small toy. "I mean it does its job and I suppose it's cute. I just didn't expect anyone to give me it. Especially with one of the cheesiest pick-up lines ever attached to it. I almost thought it was you."

Lance smirked, "Ha, Ha. Very funny, Mullet."

"Leave my haircut out of this."

"Did you like it, the pick-up line?"

"I guess...it was kind of cute."

Lance's face turned a little pink and he stood up quickly and patted Keith's head before strutting away. "S-See you later, bub!"

Keith wrinkled his nose but could feel his mouth lifting into a smile.

* * *

 

Wednesday was similar but this time he got a pair of black mittened with a red heart of them. They were incredibly cheesy, even worse than the pick-up line which was as written, "Mittens to keep you warm while my kisses can't <3", but Keith felt the need to slip them on. Keith's heart pounded at the idea of Lance giving them to him once again. Lance himself had picked an identical letter from yesterday out of his stocking and reading it with an intrigued expression. Once again, his face morphed into a mix of embarrassment and affection as he blushed profoundly. He looked at Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro's office before his eye's landed on Keith. Keith looked away immediately and walked to the coffee machine, confused to why he had glanced at him. He felt warmth on his back as long arms wrapped around his waist.  Keith blushed as Lance rested his head on the shorter man's neck.

"L-Lance?"

"Sorry, let me just...pretend."

"What?", Keith's head was a mess and he couldn't get over how good the situation felt. He longed for more when Lance let go and Keith turned to look at him.

"Sorry, I got a letter from my Secret Santa and I got a little emotional. I just needed a co-worker nearby who would let me hug them."

"Hug someone else, you doof.", Keith folded his arms. Lance smirked and leaned against the counter, pinning Keith in place.

"You enjoy my huge, don't you?"

"I do not.", Keith lied smoothly.

"Don't lie, they make you feel better."

"Absolutely not."

"Come here pal!", Lance opened his arms and moved toward Keith who moved away. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!", Keith took off and Lance ran after him, arms wide. He tackled the boy and they both went tumbling. Lance was hugging Keith's waist on the ground as he tried to pull away, desperately. Finally, the boy pulled away and helped Keith up.

"What's that?", Lance said, pointing to Keith's hands.

"Oh, I got them in my stocking. They are... _really_ comfortable.", Keith smiled. Lance stared at Keith before pulling his head to his chest, Lance's face pure red. 

"Wha-? Lance! Let me go!"

* * *

 

Thursday was a new spin.Keith reached into his stocking and pulled out a fresh rose with an attachment that said "See you tonight, Babe <3", which almost made Keith implode from embarrassment. Lance had a similar reaction to his gift as he blushed and covered his face at the last letter.

Tonight was the night.

Keith looked in the mirror at his red blazer and black undershirt and dress pants. Shiro had dressed him and pulled Keith's hair back into a ponytail. Shiro wore a black turtleneck with a gray blazer with similar dress pants as well. They drove to the office late that night and walked into the empty room of sprung Christmas lights and well-dressed adults. Allura wore a dark red sweater dress when she greeted them and told them to hold onto their gifts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please go ahead and give your gifts to their recipient and let the fun begin.", She said, lifting her drink in the air. Keith jogged over to Pidge , who was giving Hunk their gift, and handed her a medium sized box. She beamed and torn at the wrapping paper, revealing a sweater that said in bold letters "My sexuality is science." and a book about tech things that Keith didn't understand but it seemed to excite Pidge and she jumped up and down.

"Keith?", Lance tapped on the boy's shoulder, turning the pale man to face him. "Merry Christmas." He held out a box and smiled warmly. Keith's heart skipped and beat ad gently took the present. He opened the flaps and stepped back in surprise. An orange tabby kitten with a red bow tied around the neck. Keith set down the box and let the little animal crawl out, meowing softly.

"I know your cat died when you were 12 and it can't replace it but I thought-", Keith cut Lance off as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. 

"Thank you.", he whispered. Lance wrapped his arms around him and whispered back.

"No problem, babe."

Keith's heart was pounding when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He let go of Lance and turned to face Shiro who was looking at him warmly. "Lance, I was your Secret Santa.", he said proudly.

"What did you get me?", Lance asked, cocking his head to the side. 

"Well, I wasn't quite sure at first but then I asked Keith for help.", Keith's heart hammered in his head. He thought about the letters and the way Lance had looked at him. The hug.

"You didn't, Shiro.  _Takashi Shirogane, you did not._ "

"Did not what?", Lance asked. 

Shiro smirked, "I asked Keith to write 3 letters, making him think I wanted to express love to Allura by using his letters as an outline. But instead, I gave them to you. SO my gift to you is Keith." Shiro pushed Keith as Lance, making him face right back into his arms.

"Keith...you wrote all of those letters?"

"Well, I- it was all-"

"Did you mean it?"

"I-", Keith hesitated, face full of blush. "Yes...". His life was over. He was ready to die. Lance would think he was creepy and weird and never talk to him again. The shorter man avoided everywhere but Lance's eyes, causing the arms around his waist to pull tighter.

"Keith?"

Keith said nothing, just look up in embarrassment.

"I love you. I have loved you. For awhile."

Keith was frozen. Had he heard those words? Was this real? His face was burning and he knew it but he somehow managed to reply.

"I love you, too"

Lance's eyes shined as he leaned in. Keith let his hands moved up from Lance's chest to his neck. His eyes fluttered close and he closed the gap between them. Lance's lips were warm, his arms pulling Keith closer. Their lips moved in perfect sync, desperate for each other's touch but also so gentle. They melted together, the small kitten purring at Keith's feet. Lance pulled away and look into the other's eyes

"I've wanted to do that for months."

"Why did you wait so long?"

"You are intimidating."

"Very true. At least I'm not so impulsive."

"You said it yourself, you find it endearing."

"Mhmm, maybe. Do me a favor and show me if you've wanted this as much as me."

And he did.

Best Christmas ever. 

 


End file.
